1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passenger side airbag modules. More particularly it relates to the assembly of a passenger side airbag reaction can to a passenger side airbag module cover or cushion chute without the use of screws or rivets and by means which positively define the relative location of the parts being assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical recently issued United States Patents describing air bag modules and their assembly from components include the following:
______________________________________ Lauritzen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,678 issued July 17, 1990 Webber et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,739 issued Nov. 23, 1993 Hansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,324 issued June 2l, 1994 Lauritzen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,256 issued July 26, 1994 Donegan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,987 issued Oct. 04, 1994 ______________________________________
The disclosures of these patents are incorporated in this application by this reference.
In Lauritzen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,678 a structure is described in which the reaction can includes a body part which is formed by extrusion and has grooves into which a cover may be snapped. End plates are attached to the can/cover by screws. The assembling of the several parts involves carefully locating them with respect to one another.
In Webber et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,739 a similar module is described, the assembled parts being held together by rods 32 and 34 and push nuts 24.
In Hansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,324 rivets 24 and 46 are used to fasten the individual components of the module to one another.
In Lauritzen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,256 studs and nuts are utilized to secure the several parts of the module to one another.
In Donegan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,987 the parts are assembled by sliding one axially of the other.
Screws and rivets are difficult to install and it is difficult to verify correct fastener engagement. Rivets and screws distribute deployment loads over a relatively small area. Slide-on covers require clearances on the ends to pass over the folded cushion and can be difficult to slide on to a canister.
It will be seen that each of the above assemblies requires the use of some sort of fastener necessitating a supply of such with consequent increase in inventory cost and space. Therefore, there is a need for a simpler and less expensive means for assembling a passenger side air bag reaction module cover or chute.